Multi-line phones, such as two-line phones, are popular for use in both consumer and in business markets. Typically, these phones are either connected with either a broadband network or with a traditional PSTN network through twisted pairs of copper lines. One advantage of a two-line phone is that a user has the option of conducting, for example, a conference call, using two different lines simultaneously. However, in some cases, crosstalk may occur between the two different lines which can cause interference problems and degrade the overall voice quality of the conference call. Crosstalk is typically caused by an undesired capacitive, inductive, or conductive coupling from one circuit, part of a circuit, channel, or transmission line to another. Inductive coupling typically refers to the transfer of energy from one circuit component, such as a transmission line, to another through a shared magnetic field. For example, a change in current flow through one transmission line may induce current flow in the other transmission line through inductive coupling. Capacitive coupling is typically described as the transfer of energy by means of the capacitance created between two circuit components, such as two transmission lines. In telecommunications or telephony, crosstalk is sometimes distinguishable as speech or signaling tones that leak from one communication line to another. In other situations, crosstalk between communication lines may manifest itself as noise or interference on the transmission line. Crosstalk may also be generated in network loops through inductive couplings and then propagate to the two-line phone via a twisted pair connection. In addition, the two-line phone may include circuitry itself which may cause crosstalk between lines of the multi-line phone. In addition, the circuitry inside the multi-line phone may amplify, or otherwise change or modify, the crosstalk signal levels that are generated in the network loops.